Impact One Night Only
thumb|right|250px|Logo do evento One Night Only foi uma série de pay-per-views gravados produzidos pela Impact Wrestling. A criação do novo evento foi anunciada em janeiro de 2013, quando a empresa anunciou através de sua ex-presidente Dixie Carter uma mudança no formado do eventos pay-per-views. Permaneceram como eventos anuais ao vivo o Slammiversary e o Bound for Glory. Em 2019 foi substituído pela série mensal apresentada no Impact Plus. Eventos |- !Evento !Data da gravação !Data da exibição !Arena |- !colspan="4"|2013 |- |X-Travaganza |12 de janeiro |5 de abril |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |Joker's Wild |12 de janeiro |3 de maio |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |Hardcore Justice 2 |19 de março |5 de julho |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |10 Reunion |17 de março |2 de agosto |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |Knockouts Knockdown |17 de março |6 de setembro |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |Tournament of Champions |19 de março |1 de novembro |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |World Cup |18 de março |6 de dezembro |Impact Wrestling Zone |- !colspan="4"|2014 |- |Tag Team Tournament |18 de março de 2013 |3 de janeiro |Impact Wrestling Zone |- |Hardcore Justice 3 |29 de dezembro de 2013 |10 de janeiro |Lowell Memorial Auditorium |- |Old School |30 de dezembro de 2013 |7 de fevereiro |Mid-Hudson Civic Center |- |Joker's Wild 2 |2 de fevereiro |9 de maio |The NIA |- |Global Impact Japan |2 de março |4 de julho |Ryogoku Kokugikan Sumo Arena |- |X Division X-Travaganza 2 |12 de abril |1 de agosto |Universal Studios |- |World Cup 2 |12 de abril |5 de setembro |Universal Studios |- |Knockouts Knockdown 2 |10 de maio |7 de novembro |Universal Studios |- |Victory Road |10 de maio |5 de dezembro |Universal Studios |- !colspan="4"|2015 |- |Turning Point |5 de setembro de 2014 |9 de janeiro |John Paul Jones Arena |- |Rivals |6 de setembro de 2014 |6 de fevereiro |Royal Palace Theatre |- |Joker's Wild 3 |14 de fevereiro |6 de março |Universal Studios |- |Hardcore Justice 4 |13 de fevereiro |1 de abril |Universal Studios |- |X Division X-Travaganza 3 |15 de fevereiro |8 de maio |Universal Studios |- |Knockouts Knockdown 3 |14 de fevereiro |1 de julho |Universal Studios |- |World Cup 3 |15 de fevereiro |5 de agosto |Universal Studios |- |Gut Check |16 de fevereiro |4 de setembro |Universal Studios |- |The TNA Classic |16 de fevereiro |6 de novembro |Universal Studios |- |USA vs. The World |13 de fevereiro |4 de dezembro |Universal Studios |- !colspan="4"|2016 |- |Live! |8 de janeiro |8 de janeiro |Sands Bethlehem Event Center |- |Rivals 2 |5, 6 e 7 de janeiro |5 de fevereiro |Sands Bethlehem Event Center |- |Joker's Wild 4 |7 e 9 de janeiro |4 de março |Sands Bethlehem Event Center |- |Knockouts Knockdown 4 |17 de março |22 de abril |Universal Studios |- |Victory Road 2 |17 e 18 de março |20 de maio |Universal Studios |- |World Cup 4 |13 de junho |22 de julho |Universal Studios |- |X Division X-Travaganza 4 |13 e 14 de julho |26 de agosto |Universal Studios |- |September |11 e 14 de agosto |16 de setembro |Universal Studios |- |November |16 e 17 de agosto |4 de novembro |Universal Studios |- |December |5 de outubro |9 de dezembro |Universal Studios |- !colspan="4"|2017 |- |Live! 2 |6 de janeiro |6 de janeiro |Impact Zone |- |Joker's Wild 5 |7 de janeiro |10 de fevereiro |Impact Zone |- |Rivals 3 |8 de janeiro |17 de março |Impact Zone |- |Victory Road – Knockouts Knockdown |4 de março |14 de abril |Impact Zone |- |Turning Point (2017) |22 de abril |11 de maio |Impact Zone |- |No Surrender (2017) |23 de abril |16 de junho |Impact Zone |- |GFW Amped Anthology Part 1 |24 de julho de 2015 |11 de agosto |Orleans Arena |- |GFW Amped Anthology Part 2 |21 de agosto de 2015 |15 de setembro |Orleans Arena |- |GFW Amped Anthology Part 3 |23 de outubro de 2015 |13 de outubro |Orleans Arena |- |GFW Amped Anthology Part 4 |23 de outubro de 2015 |8 de dezembro |Orleans Arena |- !colspan="4"|2018 |- |Collision in Oklahoma |21 de outubro de 2017 |10 de janeiro |Firelake Arena St. Clair College Gymnasium |- |Canadian Clash |27 de novembro de 2017 |16 de fevereiro |Aberdeen Pavilion |- |March Breakdown |3 de março |16 de março |St. Clair College Gymnasium |- |Cali Combat |24 de março |11 de maio |Salinas PAL Armory |- |Zero Fear |3 de junho |15 de junho |Battle Arts Academy |- |Bad Intentions |25 de agosto |31 de agosto |Don Kolov Arena |- |Night of the Dummies |25 de agosto |14 de setembro |American Legion Post 80 |- |BCW 25th Anniversary |6 de outubro |16 de novembro |St. Clair College |- |Back to Cali |1 de dezembro |21 de dezembro |Salinas Pal Youth Center |- !colspan="4"|2019 |- |New Beginnings |26 de janeiro |9 de fevereiro |Holy Family Academy |- |Clash in the Bluegrass |2 de março |9 de março |Davis Arena |- |Critical Transformation |13 de abril | |Owensboro Sportscenter |- |} Categoria:One Night Only